


Muzzle Your Moral High Ground

by Loolph



Series: My Hues of Blues [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Rhyming, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: I like the phrase "happy trail". It inspires my imagination, so, I went with it. This is what I've found at the end of that mental escapade.





	Muzzle Your Moral High Ground

I’ve lost footing on your happy trail, when you spoke.  
Everything was toothsome, when I was nuzzling in,  
beating the track. Bitch in heat going down on you.

I blindsided myself with passion, when you poke  
your tongue out, chasing my tail, going for the win.  
Looking fully ripe for the taking, right on cue.

Once you’ve opened your mouth, pack hierarchy went broke.  
Words don’t suit you, dog, you should’ve stick to moanin’,  
heavy breathing, growling and making much ado.

Spitting it out, you have husky bark for a bloke  
at the wrong tree. But your chin wag makes my head spin.  
When I screw you, hide your stupid from the full view.

I enjoy nipping at your skin, don’t let it soak  
to your bones. Only your body I’m very keen  
on fucking through the mattress. Do you nicely, too.

I’m really not inspired with what makes you choke,  
how your day was, your ex, your scruples about sin.  
I want out of my head, run wild, not let it stew.

The brush of your fur made mine tremor and awoke  
pure lust from winter sleep. I’ve failed to put a pin  
in it. Please, shut up just this once, if for a few.


End file.
